1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to lighting devices, and more particularly to devices used in water reservoirs such as spas or the like.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of lighting apparatus adapted to be mounted in underwater environments. The devices taught by the prior art generally fall within two categories:
(a) those adapted to be mounted within inaccessible walls (e.g. swimming pools); and (b) those mounted in Pre-formed structures which provide full access prior to installation (e.g., spas). With respect to underwater lighting assemblies mounted in the walls of fixed water reservoirs, the housing of the lighting assembly is typically secured within an aperture disposed in the concrete of the reservoir wall. The housing shell is adapted to receive an inner housing which includes the light bulb receptacle as well as the connections to the electrical source. In order to service the device and replace the light bulb, the inner housing must be fully disconnected from the outer housing shell and the inner housing disassembled in order to gain access to the interior thereof. One of the inherent problems in this type of device is the plurality of components which must be separately manufactured and used in order to maintain the watertight integrity of the assembly necessary to prevent contact between the water and the electrical components.
With the complexity and expense of the underwater lighting assemblies used for swimming pools, the prior art discloses lighting devices used for preassembled reservoirs of water such as those manufactured for spas, hot tubs and the like. Since the reservoir is an integral structure and is pre-fabricated prior to installation, the outside surface of the reservoir wall is accessible. Since the prefabricated enclosures are generally designed to reduce expenses, the underwater lighting assemblies which are used generally allow light bulb replacement only through access at the rear of the fixture. All components needed to maintain the watertight integrity of the structure are fixed, thereby precluding direct access from the interior of the water reservoir. The problems inherent in this type of device relate to the limited nature of its use. Since maintenance can only be accomplished by rear entry, the device cannot be employed for pre-assembled structures which deny access to the outer wall of the enclosure after installation.
The present invention resolves those problems exhibited by the devices disclosed in the prior art. The present invention can be used on water reservoirs irrespective of whether there is access to the outer wall after installation of the reservoir. An outer housing shell is mounted in the reservoir wall prior to installation. Watertight integrity is maintained between the outer housing and the aperture surface through the use of conventional components. The interior cavity of the outer housing opens into the water reservoir and will typically be below the normal, operating water level. The light bulb is mounted within an electrical socket coupled at the base of the outer housing. The outer housing has a cylindrical inner surface having spiral screwthreads disposed therein. The fixture lens assembly includes an inner cylindrical housing adapted to be received within the cavity of the outer housing and to be coupled thereto. Mating, spiral screwthreads are disposed about the outer cylindrical surface of the inner housing, the screwthreads engaging those disposed in the inner surface of the outer housing shell. The present invention provides watertight integrity preventing contact between the water and the electrical circuits and allowing for maintenance irrespective of whether installation precludes access to the outer wall of the reservoir.